Mistletoe
by mitsuki 93
Summary: Its Christmas on Earth and Yuuri decided to let Gwendal,Conrad and Wolfram to have a taste of Christmas. One Shot, Yuuram :D Merry Christmasu! :D:D


_Authors Note: Hi to you all! This is my very first one shot so please be nice! And please don't mind my grammar errors! (If there are any O_O) Its Christmas Eve! :D :D :D_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou! or any of their wonderful characters....**_

_**Yuuri's POV**_

I guess the season's here! Its almost Christmas! When I asked Gunther if there is such a thing as Christmas here in Shin Makoku, he told me there isn't! I don't believe it! But it can't be blamed anyway...

The stacks of paper work are killing me! I'm all alone in my office , signing papers and thinking about Christmas that's around the corner on Earth. If only Christmas were to be a festive season here, I would be shopping for gifts right now... But truth be told, I've already bought gifts for everyone here in Shin Makoku but they're left back at my room in Japan... Maybe I should make Christmas a Tradition here in Shin Makoku but that would be a problem explaining about Christmas itself...

I leaned my back towards my chair. My eyes are hurting me. I looked outside of the window in my office, and I see...

Hmm... That's new. Wolfram is actually training his soldiers at the couryard. Either its me not noticing that Wolfram's always trained his soldiers here, or Wolfram rarely trains his soldiers here.

Wow, all his soldiers are Bishounen... But, Wolfram's the best among all of them...

I watched as Wolfram showed to the soldiers a swordsplay technique. The soldiers must be new recruits... Wolfram looked so dazzling when he slashed his sword in the air.

What the... What am I thinking??? Ok, must focus on my paper work now... Focus...

**THAT'S IT! **I know what to do!

I barged out of my office and ran towards Gwendal's office. The guards were all surprised about my sudden running among the hallways. I just shouted, " Great Work! Keep it up!" to the guards as I ran towards Gwendal's office.

" Gwendal!!!" I shouted as I barged into his office. He glared at me with his usual scary face but I ignored that and tried to catch my breath.

"What is it? Aren't you suppose to be doing your work in your office right now?" He said to me firmly.

" Ahaha... Yeah but... GWENDAL! I have a favor to ask from you! "

"It must be something important..."

"Well, I can't say its important but... I would like to bring you and your brothers, to Earth! NOW! " I was thinking that bringing Gunter to Earth might be a bad idea...

"For? Do you need to study on Earth again? If so, why bring us along?"

"Actually, I would like to introduce a festive season that is going around now on Earth. Its Christmas! The season of giving and forgiving! And, I was thinking to make it a tradition here in Shin Makoku as well. But, its hard to explain about the tradition with merely words. So, I was thinking to bring you, Conrad and Wolfram there to experience the spirit of Christmas. And maybe, make it a tradition here in Shin Makoku next year! So please? Please Gwendal? " I nearly begged.

Gwendal just glared at me for awhile.

"Besides, I have already wrapped the presents I was about to give to the people here in Shin Makoku. And I guess, I need help on carrying them back here... Ahaha..."

"So you're actually want us to bring back the presents you have bought, here. You can just tell me straight to the point. No need to explain about this tradition of yours..." Gwendal sighed.

"No! I want you to experience the spirit of Christmas there!" I freaked out when Gwendal gave him one of his deadly glares.

He just stood up and said, "Fine."

I jumped with joy and ran out of Gwendal's office. I saw Conrad walking towards Gwendal's office and I shouted at him, " Meet me at the baths! I'm bringing you to Earth!!! " , and I continued running.

I ran out of the castle and into the courtyard. I saw Wolfram and his recruits chatting away . I guess they're taking a break.

"Wolfram! Come here! You're coming along with me to Earth!" I shouted. I saw Wolfram smiled to his recruits, telling them something and walked towards me.

"Why the sudden bringing me to Earth? " Wolfram asked as we walked towards the baths. I just smiled at him and gave him a "You'll see," face. Wolfram sighed and just followed me along.

I saw Murata walking towards the baths as well. I guess he knew what I'm already thinking...

~o~o~o~

When we arrived Earth, its hard coming out from the bathtub in the bathroom. Its darn small... Murata and I got out of the bathtub and grabbed the towels. I was about to get some extra towels for the others when suddenly,

"Yuu chan!~ You're finally home!!!" My mum barged in the bathroom and hugged me as usual she always did... Her smile grew wider when she saw the others who are still in the bathtub. She handed them the extra towels and the clothes she was holding.

Wait, how she know I'll be bringing them here?

My mum told me to bring them to the living room to warm up, since its cold.

"Yuuri, you still haven't told me what makes us bring us here, " Wolfram asked while staring at the Christmas Tree. His eyes met the presents which are resting under the tree.

" Well, I'm here to introduce Christmas. An Earth Tradition!" I bleamed when I told him that. Wolfram just gave me a confused look. I have to admit, he's really cute when he does that...

"Yuu chan!!! " My mum shouted,interuppting my fantasy . I asked mum what's wrong, but she just smiled. Wolfram and I stared at each other for awhile and returned our eyes to my mum. She pointed to the ceiling. Wolfram and I looked at the ceiling and I freaked out,

"MUM! Why must you put the mistletoe there at all places!" I yelled out.

"Mistle..toe?" I heard Wolfram asked. My mum giggled and replied,

"I knew you would bring your friends along! So, I put up mistletoes on every ceiling in the house! Well, except for the kitchen..."

"YOU WHAT! Why you do that!!!! One mistletoe is already a trouble..."

"But, I really want to see you and Wolf chan... *giggles* "

"Ahh Conrad! Save me!" I yelled and went behind Conrad. Wolfram gave me his deadly glares. I need more saving... Help...

Conrad just gave a chuckle and Gwendal acted as if he's doesn't even care about a thing.

~o~~o~~o~~o~

Dinner is served! I ate quietly, trying to ignore the earlier commotion. Seriously, my mum took things too far... My mum explained the tradition of Mistletoes. I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"Well...What happens if you don't want to kiss that certain person under a mistletoe?" Wolfram asked. Something tells me that he is actually trying to defend me...

"Nothing happens! But its fun! " My mum bleamed with happiness written on her face. I quickly ate my food and stood up,

"OK! Time to give you all my presents to you! " I shouted and ran towards my room.

I picked up the presents and carefully brought them downstairs.

I gave the presents to Mum, Dad, Shori, Murata. Then to Gwendal , Conrad and finally Wolfram. The other presents are to be transported to Shin Makoku when I go back.

After Murata opened his present, he told me he got to be heading home. I shouted to him "Merry christmas!" as he walked along the road.

It looks like everyone like their presents. It's good to give Gwendal a cute cat stuff toy and Conrad a new pair of boots. After I found out Wolfram love sweet things, I bought him a box of chocolates! I was thinking to buy him a nightgown but... I think he have a lot of those.. But, I want to give Wolfram something else. Something, that can't be bought...

~o~o~~o~~o~~o~

I retreated to my room and did some thinking... These feelings that I felt for Wolfram, are much more different when I first met is not the selfish brat I used to think he is. He is more, mature right now. He became less possesive over me but he is still possesive. But after I noticed that I did say some things throughout this journey, I noticed, those are the words I really meant to say. I even hugged him and I felt so angry when I heard that he had dissolved the engagement. What exactly is this feeling?

If I tell Shori or Conrad about this, I don't think I can face Wolfram. I have to do this myself.

"Yuuri! There you are! Why are you doing in your bedroom in the dark? Aren't you going to eat the cake Miko san baked for us? Its really sweet and delicious! Yuuri? " Wolfram asked as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. I looked up and saw Wolfram wearing a Santa Hat.

"Wolfram, what are you wearing?"

"Oh this? Well, I don't know actually. Shori just put it on you think its weird? Because I think it is..." He replied as he took it off. I smiled and told him that its not weird at all. Wolfram gave me a shy smile.

I stood up, and pulled my dear fiance to a tight embrace.

"Ah! Yuuri? What's wrong? " Wolfram asked as I hugged him.

"I... I finally realized that you're really important to me..." I whispered.

"Huh?"

"I did some thinking in my room. All those memories about you dissolving the engagement. Those memories when you got hurt. My heart stings when I remember them... And, the day when you actually saved me from the cliff. You told me, you will fall along with me... Now I noticed, you're really important to me..." I pulled away from Wolfram and gazed into his shimering emerald eyes. Wolfram looked confused and there was a faint blush crossing over his cheeks.

I held his cheek and brushed his hair with my hand. I never knew it was so silky and smooth. Wolfram just stared at me with confusion. Even if its dark, I could see that he's blushing.

I moved my lips closer to Wolfram's, and finally, I crushed my lips onto his.

At first, Wolfram did not respond, but after a few seconds, he did. We kissed deeply.

But soon, we pulled away. Wolfram looked at me, as if he didn't think that I am really Yuuri. I smiled to him and pointed to the ceiling,

"Mistletoe, I didn't know it was there but, now I do. Merry Christmas, my dear Wolf..."

_Yay! My first Yuuram One shot! I feel all fuzzy inside while I was typing this. I really love Yuuram a lot!!! Yay for them! I really do wish there is another season :( :(_

_Merry Chrismas to everyone! :D :D _

_Rate and Review please! :D _


End file.
